


Attached

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick goes back to Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

It had taken Dick too long to get his balance and to feel the absence in his life.

He returned to Roy, only wanting to tell him what had happened, what he had done, and the reasons that had seemed so clear then for why he needed to keep Roy at arm's length.

Roy had listened, smacked him upside the back of the head, and forgiven him…adding a warning.

"You do it again, that's it, Short Pants. Lian gets too attached to keep doing this to her."

Dick understood the meaning.

He vowed not to abandon his lover/best friend again.


End file.
